Wandel einer Frau!
by dracxi
Summary: Hermione verändert sich, weil Ein Mann nicht nett war. Hilfe bekommt sie von einem Slyterin. Paaring HG/BZ Mir gehört nur die Story, die Personen sind Eigentum JKRs und nur geliehen ;o


Hallo Ihr Lieben, hier eine neue Story von hermione unds Blaise. Vielen gefällt dieses Paaring, ebenso wie mir und diese kleine süße FF ist mir entsprungen. Ich habe keine Rechte an Personen die sind Eigentum JKRs und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Noch ein Wort dazu, dies was Hermione widerfährt beziehe ich nicht auf alle anderen Frauen, es geht hier ausdrücklich um Hermione und wenn ihr Aufmerksam lest werdet ihr auch merken das sie selbst diesen Wandel haben möchte, das sie Spaß daran hat und es nicht nur macht wegen einem Mann. Ich selbst bin der Meinung man muss sich nicht verstellen um den anderen zu gefallen doch kann es nicht schaden wenn man auf sein Äußeres ein wenig acht gibt. Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei dieser FF und hoffe auf ein Paar Reviews. Liebe Grüße eure dracxi ;o))

**Wandel einer Frau!**

Blaise betrat müde den großen Wohnraum der Schulsprecher, den er sich zusammen mit Hermione Granger teilte.  
Komischerweise war es dunkel, sonst brannte hier um diese Zeit Licht und sie saß über etliche Bücher gebeugt und schrieb fleißig auf einem Pergament herum. Doch heute, brannte nur das Feuer im Kamin und keine Granger zu sehen. Völlig groggy lehnte er sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen.  
Was war das? Ein leises Geräusch erreichte seine Ohren. Konzentriert lauschte er in den Raum.  
Da, schon wieder erklang es. Hörte sich wie ein schniefen an! Konnte es sein, war Hermione doch anwesend?

Leise ging Blaise zum riesengroßen Sofa, welches vor dem Kamin stand. Eine richtige Lümmelwiese, müsste er sich diesen Raum nicht mit Granger teilen dann hätte er hier so einige Mädchen flachgelegt. Diese Burgundrote Couch lud förmlich dazu ein. Je näher er kam, desto mehr vernahm er leise Weingeräusche. Dort lag Granger, mit dem Gesicht in die Kissen gedrückt und heulte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.  
Ihr Anblick veranlasste Blaise Mitleid zu bekommen, erst meckerte er in Gedanken mit sich darüber, wie er, ein Slytherin so etwas für eine Gryffindor empfinden konnte. Doch ihre Kleidung und ihr wirres Haar ließen ihn stutzen. Hier war doch etwas passiert?  
Sagte sie nicht, sie wollte mit diesem Weasley lernen?  
Potter trieb sich mit der kleinen Wieselin rum, er hatte die Zwei am See gesehen, also war Granger mit dem Rotschopf alleine gewesen. Langsam umrundete er das Sofa und hockte sich zu ihr herunter.  
Sie schluchzte bitterlich und als er sie ganz leicht berührte schrie sie erschrocken auf und huschte in die entgegengesetzte Ecke des Möbilars.

"Schhhhh, ich bin es Blaise", versuchte er sie mit ruhiger Stimme zu beruhigen.

Rotgeweinte Augen sahen ihn ängstlich an und auf ihrer Wange konnte man deutlich einen Handabdruck erkennen. Zögerlich wanderte sein Blick über ihre zusammen gekauerte Gestalt. Krampfhaft hielt sie ihre Bluse zu und ihr Rock schien zerrissen. Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Dieser Weasley hatte wohl versucht sich ihr sexuell zu nähern und weil Granger ablehnte war er handgreiflich geworden? Blaise schnaubte unwillig auf, er hasste Männer die Frauen schlugen und Sex erzwingen wollten. Zum ersten Mal sprach er sie mit ihrem Vornamen an.

"Hermione, beruhige dich. Ich werde dir nichts tun, möchtest du mir erzählen was passiert ist?", fragte er leise und freundlich. Sie schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf und barg ihr Gesicht zwischen den Armen.

"Ich bin nicht blind, Hermione. So wie du aussiehst, bist du knapp einer Vergewaltigung entgangen und ich weiß genau mit wem du hier warst. Es ist Weasley gewesen, richtig?", fragte er eindringlich. Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch und Schreckgeweitete Augen sahen ihn an.

"Ich habe also Recht", sagte er ruhig. "Soll ich Professor McGonagall Bescheid geben?"

"Nein!", schrie sie panisch.

"Hermione! So etwas ist kein Kavaliersdelikt, er wollte dir etwas antun. Vergewaltigung ist eine Straftat, auch bei uns Zauberern", knurrte Blaise kalt und erhob sich.

"Nein, bitte nicht!", rief sie und griff nach seinem Arm.

"Granger!", mahnte er.

"Bitte, bitte, er wollte das doch nicht wirklich machen. Es ist alles meine Schuld", flehte sie.

"Deine Schuld? Nur weil du nicht wolltest und er schon, da darf er dich so behandeln? Nein Hermione, deine Schuld ist das ganz bestimmt nicht", schnarrte er und sah wie sie wegen seiner eisigen Stimme eine Gänsehaut bekam.

"Bitte, ich habe ihn schon so lange hingehalten. Es ist meine Schuld", sagte sie traurig und wieder flossen Tränen aus ihren Augen.  
Geschockt schaute er das weinende Mädchen an. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und kniete sich wieder zu ihr vors Sofa.

"Hermione, wenn eine Frau keinen Sex haben möchte, egal warum auch immer, dann sollte man dies als Mann akzeptieren. Ich wusste zwar nicht das zwischen dir und Weasley etwas läuft, aber auch wenn ihr schon länger zusammen seit, rechtfertigt es nicht sein handeln. Wie lange geht das denn schon mit euch beiden?", fragte er vorsichtig und streichelte ihre Hand.

"So ungefähr ein halbes Jahr", schluchzte sie.

"Hmm, und jetzt wurde er ungeduldig?"

"Ja, er bedrängte mich immer mehr. Sagte, die anderen würden es auch andauernd tun nur wir nicht, doch ich ..., ich ...!", sie sprach nicht weiter.

"Doch du hattest ein ungutes Gefühl dabei und wolltest nicht mit diesem Blödmann ins Bett. Und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun und vergewaltigt dich beinahe!", fauchte Blaise leise wütend. Sie schwieg und sah auf ihre Hände die in seiner lagen.

"Hermione, jedes Mädchen - Frau, sollte selbst entscheiden, wann sie ihr erstes Mal Sex hat. Vielleicht ist dieser rothaarige Dummkopf nicht der Richtige und dein Unterbewusstsein hat dies genau gespürt und deshalb hast du ihn immer abgewimmelt. Liebst du ihn denn überhaupt?", verdeutlichte er ihr mit weicher Stimme. Ihre Antwort bestand nur aus einem Achselzucken.

"Wenn er dich berührt, dich ansieht flattern dann die Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch? Wenn er dich küsste, dreht sich dann alles in deinem Kopf und du willst nie mehr aufhören damit? Wenn er dich streichelt, ist es dann so als würde er deine Haut in Brand setzen und du kannst niemals davon genug bekommen?", fragte er jetzt leise drängend.  
Hermione schaute auf, in seine braunen Augen, die sie fixierten und nach Antwort drängten. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken herum und das Einzige was ihr einfiel war: "Ist es denn so?"

"Ja, klar ist es so! Bei dir nicht? Sehnst du dich nach ihm, wenn er doch gerade erst gegangen ist? Willst du nicht jede Sekunde nur bei ihm sein? Wenn das nicht so ist, dann kann ich dir sagen bist du nicht verliebt, Hermione", rief er entrüstet aus. Lange starrte sie den Slytherin an und versuchte ihrer Gedanken Herr zu werden.

"Ich liebe ihn nicht?", fragte sie verwundert. Blaise seufzte laut auf.

"Hermione, wenn du all diese Dinge nicht empfindest, dann ist es auch keine Liebe. Denk darüber nach und nun geh ins Bad mache dich frisch und versuche zu schlafen. Dieser Idiot hat es nicht verdient das du dir so viele Gedanken wegen ihm machst. Er wollte dich gewaltsam nehmen, hat dich geschlagen, so etwas tut ein Mann nicht der liebt, er hat seine Partnerin zu respektieren und wartet bis auch sie so weit ist. Zeig diesem Heini das er dich nicht beherrschen kann, du bist eine starke Persönlichkeit und er ist ein Weichei", munterte er sie auf.

"Danke", murmelte sie verlegen.

"Bitte, wenn du noch Fragen hast ich bin immer für dich da. Wie du ja weißt, ist dort mein Zimmer, du darfst mich gerne stören, wenn du Hilfe brauchst", sagte er hilfsbereit und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Blödmann, aber danke. Hätte nicht gedacht das ein Slytherin so nett sein kann", konterte sie.

"Wir sind immer nett, bloß zeigen wir es nicht jedem", neckte er sie und stupste ihre Nase an.

"Aha! Danke trotzdem", antwortete sie und erhob sich.

"Ach und Granger", rief er ihr nach, als sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden wollte.

"Ja?"

"Tret' diesem bekloppten Kerl in den Arsch und such' dir einen richtigen Mann!", er zwinkerte ihr frech zu. Hermione stand am Türrahmen und schaute ihn an.

"Du hast da nicht zufällig jemanden bestimmten im Auge?", antwortete sie und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

"Hmm, lass mich mal überlegen", meinte er und legte den Finger an seinen Mund. "Tut mir leid, mir fällt keiner ein. Du musst schon selber suchen Granger", sprachs und huschte in sein Zimmer.  
Kopfschüttelnd betrat sie ihre Räume und suchte ihr Badezimmer auf, um sich zu duschen und danach ins Bett zu gehen.  
Hermione schlief doch recht gut in dieser Nacht und um sieben Uhr marschierte sie zur großen Halle um zu frühstücken.  
Mit stolz gerecktem Kopf betrat sie die Halle und ging zielstrebig an ihren Haustisch. Ron und Harry saßen schon dort.  
Schnell schaute sie zum Slytherintisch hinüber, Blaise sah sie direkt an. Leicht nickte sie ihm, als Morgengruß zu und nahm neben Harry Platz.  
"Guten Morgen", grüßte sie und griff nach einer Scheibe Knäckebrot.

"Guten Morgen Mione, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Harry freundlich.

"Es ging so", antwortete sie knapp und bestrich sich ihre Scheibe.

"Ihr habt wohl zu viel gelernt was?", fragte er belustigt und Hermione sah ihn abrupt an. Harry stutzte bei ihrem Blick.

"Ihr wolltet doch lernen oder habe ich da was falsch verstanden?", hinterfragte er jetzt unsicher und schaute zwischen seinen besten Freunden hin und her.  
Hermione warf einen schnellen Blick zu Blaise, seine Augen ruhten noch immer auf ihr, er beobachtete sie ganz genau.

"Nein Harry, wir haben gar nicht gelernt", sagte sie schneidend und sah weiter zu Blaise.

"Wie bitte! Das verstehe ich nicht! Ron sagte, ihr hättet so lange gelernt, deshalb kam er so spät in den Gryffindorturm", meinte Harry nun verwundert. Langsam wanderte Hermiones Blick über Harry zu Ron, der saß still und mit rotem Gesicht da, wobei er nicht wagte sie anzusehen.

"Wir haben nicht gelernt, Harry. Was Ron noch getrieben hat, nachdem er mich verlassen hat weiß ich nicht, mit lernen hatte DAS bestimmt nichts mehr zu tun", giftete sie nun eisig los. Verwundert betrachtete Harry Ron und Hermione.

"Könntest du dich vielleicht genauer ausdrücken", bat er sie.

"Frag doch deinen auch so geilen, schwanzgesteuerten Freund!", fuhr sie ihn an. Harry verstand kein Wort.

"Ron?"

"Lass mich in Ruhe!", schnauzte dieser nun laut los. Verblüfft über diese Reaktion sah Harry wieder zu Hermione.

"Lass dir seine Schandtaten von ihm selbst erzählen", knurrte sie. Bevor Harry weiter fragen konnten sprang Ron auf und brüllte:

"Schandtaten! Ständig vertröstest du mich auf später, alle anderen Jungs in meinem Alter vögeln sich ihr Hirn raus, nur ich muss an so ein frigides Miststück kommen. Du bist doch selber Schuld!" Hermione schluckte hastig ihr abgebissenes Knäckebrot herunter und hüpfte von der Bank.

"Ach ja! Du perverser Scheißer wolltest mich vergewaltigen!", rief sie erbost.

"Pah, vergewaltigen, das ich nicht lache!", blaffte Ron los.

"RUHE! ALLE BEIDE, IN MEIN BÜRO, SOFORT!", keifte Minerva McGonagall dazwischen.

Es lag eine Totenstille im großen Saal, als die drei raus gingen. Harry glaubte kaum was er da eben gehört hatte. Dann brach der Lärm los, jeder quasselte über Ron und Hermione.

"Ruuuuuhhhhhhheeeeeee!", brüllte Professor Snape laut über die Schüler hinweg.  
"Weiter frühstücken und dann gehen sie alle zu ihren Klassenräumen. Kein Wort mehr!" Schweigen, alle befolgten seinen Aufruf.

Nachdem Harry Voldemort erledigt hatte wurde Snape rehabilitiert und arbeitete wieder als Lehrer an der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei.  
Keinen Deut hatte er sich verändert und die Schüler hatten noch immer einen riesigen Respekt vor ihm.  
Harry und Snape pflegten einen Waffenstillstand, der Tränkemeister ließ ihn in Ruhe und Harry strengte sich in seinem Unterricht an. Beide hatten sie ihren Frieden miteinander gefunden.

Wie auf brennenden Kohlen saß Harry bei Snape im Unterricht. Hermione war auch jetzt, zehn Minuten nach Beginn der Stunde noch nicht aufgetaucht.

"Mister Potter, konzentrieren Sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe", mahnte Snape ihn an.

"Verzeihung Sir!", knurrte Harry angriffslustig, steckte aber doch seine Nase tiefer ins Buch.  
Kurz darauf klopfte es und Hermione trat ein.

"Miss Granger, ich hoffe doch Sie werden den Stoff nachholen den Sie bis jetzt verpasst haben. Schleunigst setzen und Buch aufgeschlagen", fauchte Snape die junge Gryffindor an.

"Sicher doch, Professor", antwortete sie in aller Seelenruhe und begab sich auf ihren Platz.  
Gefolgt von drei Augenpaaren, zog sie ihr Buch hervor und fing an zu arbeiten.  
Snape nickte zufrieden mit dem Kopf.  
Harry fragte sich was McGonagal mit Hermione und Ron besprochen hatte.  
Und Blaise, versuchte zu erkennen wie es ihr ging. Hermione schien zufrieden, relaxt und stark, selbst Snapes Stichelei tat sie mit einem Lächeln ab.  
Leider saßen Harry und Hermione nicht im Unterricht zusammen und deshalb musste er sich bis zur Pause gedulden. Snape ermahnte ihn noch zweimal, so sehr lenkte ihn dieses Thema ab. Endlich konnten sie einpacken, gleich würde Harry mehr erfahren. Eilig lief er Hermione hinterher.

"Mione, warte doch auf mich!", rief er nach Luft schnappend.  
Genervt blieb sie stehen und ging erst weiter als er bei ihr angekommen war.

"Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären was gestern vorgefallen ist. Ron wollte dich doch nicht wirklich vergewaltigen?", bat er vorsichtig um Aufklärung. Sie blieb stehen und funkelte ihn böse an.

"Willst du etwa sagen ich hätte mir eingebildet, wie er mich bedrängt, meine Bluse und Rock zerreißt und mich nachher auch noch schlägt?" Harry schluckte hart.

"Ich dachte -!", er wusste nichts darauf zu antworten.

"Was dachtest du? Das wir es schon längst wie die Kaninchen getrieben haben?", fauchte sie ihn an.  
Bei ihnen blieben einige Schüler stehen und hörten interessiert zu.

"Ähm, ja!", meinte er und hob gleich die Hände, weil Hermione empört nach Luft rang. "Er hat so etwas erzählt. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen das er mich anlügt."

Heftig stieß sie die Luft aus ihre Lungen heraus, sah die anderen Schüler giftig an und verschwand eilig.  
Harry starrte ihr hinterher und konnte nicht glauben was mit seinen Freunden passiert war.

"Tja Potter, wie es scheint bekommst du nichts mehr mit. Vögelst zu viel mit der kleinen Weasley herum", schnarrte Draco Malfoy ihn an.  
Blaise stieß seinem Freund heftig in den Rücken, so dass der sich deswegen beschwerte.  
Harry blickte Draco überrascht an und meinte:

"Malfoy, halt einfach dein vorlautes Mundwerk!"

"Wieso? Weaselby hat euren Bücherwurm sexuell belästig. Tolle Freunde seit ihr. Bei uns passt man gegenseitig aufeinander auf, so etwas würde nicht vorkommen", wies er Harry arrogant zurecht.

"Draco, muss das jetzt sein. Halt echt mal die Klappe und lass Potter in Ruhe", nörgelte Blaise und zog ihn weiter.

Harry brodelte vor Wut und war Zabini dankbar, dass er so eingriff um eine Eskalation zu verhindern.  
Langsam folgte er der Schülerschar, zum Glück hatte er jetzt eine Freistunde und so machte er sich auf die Suche nach Ron. Leider fand er seinen Freund nicht, deshalb beschloss er Hermione aufzusuchen. Zabini öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn eintreten.

"Sie liegt auf dem Sofa", flüsterte er ihm zu und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

"Mione!", sprach Harry seine beste Freundin an und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch. Sie antwortete nicht.  
Vorsichtig strich ihr Harry über den Rücken.

"Es tut mir leid, Mione. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen das ihr beiden noch nie miteinander geschlafen habt. Ron hat mir erzählt ihr hättet schon, und schwärmte wie toll es doch war. Glaube mir Mione, mir tut es wirklich leid", sprach er leise mit ihr.  
Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn merkwürdig an.

"Redet ihr Jungs immer über eure Errungenschaften? Ist ja ekelig. Kein Wunder das Ron sich so unter Druck gesetzt fühlte."

"Redest du mit deinen Freundinnen nicht über Jungs und Sex?", fragte er zurück.

"Heiße ich Lavander oder Parvati?", giftete sie ihn an. Betroffen sah Harry weg.

"Wo ist Ron jetzt?", fragte er leise.

"Im Ministerium. Professor McGonagall meint, dass er wohl mit einer Verwarnung davon kommt, weil ich keine Anzeige machen will", seufzte sie müde.

"Oh!", murmelte Harry.

"Gehst du jetzt bitte. Ich möchte mich noch bis zur nächsten Stunde ausruhen. Es wird aufreibend werden, weil ja die ganze Schule über dieses Desaster Bescheid weiß", bat sie ihn doch recht freundlich.

"Tut mir leid Mione. Natürlich lass ich dir deine Ruhe, aber wenn du reden möchtest, Ginny und ich sind immer für dich da", sagte er zärtlich und streichelte ihren Arm.

"Ich weiß Harry, danke", erwiderte sie irgendwie traurig und umarmte ihren langjährigen Freund.

"Bis später", verabschiedete er sich leise und ließ sie allein. Hermione zog ihre Beine zum Körper und legte ihre Arme drum herum. Nachdenklich saß sie so da und bemerkte nicht das Blaise sich zu ihr setzte.

"Alles okay?", fragte er freundlich.

"Hmm?", murmelte sie und schaute ihn an.

"Geht's dir gut?", hinterfragte er und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht.

"Es muss ja. Schlimm ist nur das die gesamte Schule von diesem Übergriff weiß. Es ist so peinlich, die denken doch jetzt ich bin wirklich frigide", redete sie sich ihren Kummer von der Seele.

"Das ist doch völliger Quatsch! Draco und ich, wir haben schon mit den Slytherins gesprochen, es wird dich keiner in dieser Sache beschimpfen oder dergleichen. Sie werden sonst mächtig Ärger bekommen", erklärte er ihr energisch.

"Wieso machst du das?", fragte sie erstaunt.

"Hermione, diese Reibereien zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin sind total kindisch. Sogar Harry und Draco zoffen sich nicht mehr so wie früher, selbst Snape hackt nicht mehr auf Harry rum. Du hast genug erlebt, da müssen nicht auch noch die Mitschüler in der Wunde herumstochern", sagte er nett und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

"Ich hoffe auch die anderen werden mich in Ruhe lassen, ich trau mich gar nicht in die nächste Stunde", murmelte sie.

"Draco regelt das gerade, er spricht mit den Vertrauensschülern, damit auch die Anderen dir nicht auf die Pelle rücken."

"Warum macht er das?", fragte sie verblüfft.

"Er meinte, er hätte noch einiges gut zu machen bei dir", kam es verschmitzt.  
Auch Hermione musste lächeln, ja Draco war entschieden netter geworden. Dies war ihr schon häufiger aufgefallen und sie fand es sehr gut, besonders weil auch Harry Draco nicht mehr attackierte.

"Na los, die nächste Stunde fängt gleich an", forderte Blaise sie auf und zog sie vom Sofa.

"Ja Papa", motzte sie lachend und holte ihre Schultasche. Sie fühlte sich schon viel besser, sie wusste Harry und Ginny würden sie unterstützen und ganz besonders gefiel ihr das sie sogar aus dem Hause Slytherin Rückhalt bekam.

Der restliche Tag verlief sehr ruhig. So wie Draco und die anderen Vertrauensschüler hatte auch Harry die Gryffindors eingeschworen, Hermione nicht weiter wegen Ron zu befragen. Ron tauchte erst gegen Abend auf und verzog sich sofort in sein Bett.  
Die nächsten Tage waren sehr anstrengend für ihn, jeder maß ihn mit verachtenden Blicken und seine Gryffindorkollegen mieden seine Person. Nur Harry und Ginny standen ihm bei, doch er selbst zog sich von ihnen zurück. Bei Hermione entschuldigte er sich per Brief, persönlich mit ihr zu sprechen traute er sich nicht. Sie lehnte sowieso jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm ab.

Für Hermione war die nächste Zeit auch nicht gerade leicht, zwar wurde sie nicht mit Fragen belästigt, doch meinte ein Teil der männlichen Schülerschaft sie müssten sich ausgiebig um Hermione bemühen.  
Immer wieder flüchtete sie vor diesen Machos und so manchesmal verhexte sie zu aufdringliche Exemplare.  
Wütend knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu, so dass Blaise erschrocken vom Sofa sprang.

"Hermione! Was soll das denn? Musst du mich so erschrecken?", rief er perplex aus.

"Verzeih, aber dieser Idiot von Boot meint doch tatsächlich mir die wahre Liebe zeigen zu wollen und belegt mich mit gut gemeinten Ratschlägen", fauchte sie giftig. Pfefferte ihre Tasche in die Ecke und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Blaise lachte los.

"Na, dieser Volltrottel hat ja auch DIE Ahnung!", keifte sie ungestüm.

"Woher weißt du denn so genau das er eben nicht die Ahnung davon hat?", wollte Blaise jetzt wissen. Sauer starrte sie ihn an.

"Siehst du, nur weil er nicht der hübscheste ist, heißt das nicht das er kein Sex hat. Auch nicht so Gutaussehende Menschen haben Partner und Sex", sagte Blaise ruhig.

"Sehr witzig Zabini! Ach und du meinst, ich sehe nicht gut aus? Das rechtfertig also solche blöden Tipps wie, fraulicher Anziehen etc.", knurrte sie.

"Hermione, davon habe ich überhaupt nichts gesagt. Okay, es gibt hübschere Frauen, aber du hast halt andere Qualitäten, die dich liebenswert machen", meinte er ernst.

"Liebenswert? Zabini, du hast wohl zu oft zu heiß geduscht. Wusstest du, dass es nicht nur für deine kleinen Freunde schlecht ist, sondern auch für dein Hirn?", giftete sie ihn an.

"Musst du einem immer das Wort im Mund umdrehen? Du hältst echt nicht viel von dir selbst oder? Kein Wunder das du so wie eine graue Bibliothekenmaus herum läufst", schnarrte er sie sauer an. Ihr stand der Mund offen, so beleidigend und persönlich war er ihr gegenüber noch nie geworden.

"Was denn? Schau nicht so, selbst in der Schuluniform gibst du genauso wenig her wie in Privatklamotten."

"Das ist ja mal wieder so richtig Slytherin. Erst tust du so als würdest du nett sein und jetzt wirfst du mir vor ich sei selber Schuld daran", keifte sie ihn an und wollte in ihr Zimmer stürmen.  
Doch Blaise sprang vor, packte sie am Arm und wirbelte sie zu sich herum.

"Kritik entgegen zu nehmen ist auch nicht unbedingt deine Stärke, oder? Wieso machst du nicht mehr aus dir? Deine Haare, kann man da nicht irgendetwas tun, damit sie nicht mehr so wuschlig sind? Lass dir doch von anderen Mädels helfen. Im vierten Jahr zum Weihnachtsball hast du doch auch gut ausgesehen", erklärte er ihr sachlich, aber mit scharfer Stimme.

"Lass mich einfach los, Zabini!", zischte sie durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.

"Nein, erst wenn du mir versprichst etwas zu verändern", forderte er.

"Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich bleibe so wie ich bin, wenn man mich so nicht mag dann sollen doch alle bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst", verteidigte sie sich und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

"Dann brauchst du dich auch nicht wundern, wenn dir die Männer weglaufen oder dich vergewaltigen wollen", knurrte er sie an.

"Du wagst eindeutig zu viel Zabini. Und jetzt lass mich los", erklang es leise und eisig, so dass Blaise sie doch lieber los ließ. Blitzschnell haute sie ihm eine runter und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.  
Blaise hielt sich seine schmerzende Wange und lächelte, er wusste, sie würde darüber nachdenken und das war allemal eine Ohrfeige wert.

Wütend schmiss sich Hermione auf ihr Bett. Wie konnte er es wagen so etwas zu ihr zu sagen. Graues Mäuschen! Haare machen und netter anziehen! Pah, dieser bekloppte Slytherin machte sich auch noch lustig über sie.  
Doch ein kleines Stimmchen strafte sie Lügen. Sie bewunderte die anderen jungen Frauen, wenn sie sich schminkten und gegenseitig die Haare machten. Häufig wünschte sie sich genau wie sie sein zu können, doch hatte sie immer jeglichen Kontakt zu ihnen unterlassen. Dieses Gekicher und Gezicke war ihr einfach zu albern vorgekommen, wie kleine fünfjährige Mädchen und auf diese Stufe wollte sich Hermione nicht stellen.

Heftig schlug sie mit der Faust auf ihr Kissen ein, weil ihr bewusst wurde wie richtig Blaise mit seiner Aussage lag. Es hatte keinen Sinn es zu leugnen, sie musste etwas tun, sie wollte keine alte Jungfer sein, die mit ihren Büchern verheiratet war.  
Aufseufzend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und grübelte über ihre verfahrene Situation nach. Etwas später erhob sie sich und verließ ihr Zimmer.  
Blaise saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf der Couch und las in einem Buch, er hob seinen Blick als sie sich zu im setzte.

"Es tut mir leid das ich dir eine Ohrfeige verpasst habe", murmelte sie.

"Schon gut, in gewisser Weise habe ich sie ja auch verdient", entgegnete er fröhlich.

"Du bist echt ein verrückter Kerl", schmunzelte sie.

"Danke, aber das weiß ich schon. Draco sagt mir das auch immer wieder."

"Dann wird es auch stimmen. Er kennt dich besser als ich."

"Und was wirst du nun tun?", fragte er neugierig und legte sein Buch auf den Tisch.

"Ich werde mal mit Ginny sprechen, sie ist die einzige mit der ich über so etwas reden kann."

"Hört sich ja nicht so an, als würdest du das gerne tun. Hermione, du musst dich nicht verrenken. Fang einfach klein an, versuche zuerst deine Haare zu bändigen und Schritt für Schritt veränderst du deinen Typ. Gewöhn dich doch erst mal daran, du musst du nicht gleich alles übers Knie brechen", baute er sie auf, doch Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Nein, wenn dann gleich alles. Hilfst du mir?"

"Was ist mit Ginny Weasley?"

"Ich habe sonst mit keiner anderen Kontakt, aber Gin ist auch die Schwester von Ron und ich weiß nicht ob sie meine Beweggründe verstehen würde", sagte die Gryffindor leise und schaute auf ihre Hände.

"Ich bin ein Mann, ich habe keine Ahnung von Kosmetika und dergleichen. Wie soll ich dir da helfen?", fragte er entrüstet. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich kann dir nur sagen was wir Männer gerne bei Frauen sehen mögen, aber mehr klappt nicht."

"Dann sag, was sollte ich an mir verändern? Außer den Haaren", sagte sie nun auffordernd.  
Blaise betrachtete sie etwas genauer. Dieser intensive Blick ließ Hermione erröten.

"Hmm? Okay, ich würde sagen bring mehr Farbe ins Spiel. Lass ein paar Knöpfe mehr an der Bluse auf, Rock kürzer, Beine rasieren und ein dezentes Make up würden schon einiges an dir verändern", antwortete er ihr und begutachtete sie erneut.  
Hermione schwieg und wartete ab, sie war sehr gespannt, auf was Blaise sie noch hinweisen würde.

"Dürfte ich mal etwas ausprobieren?", fragte er höflich.

"Was hast du denn vor?"

"Ich wollte gerne deine Bluse ein wenig aufknöpfen und deine Haare zusammen nehmen", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß.  
Hermione hielt die Luft an, wenn sie ihn nicht darum gebeten hätte dann würde sie jetzt glauben er baggert sie an.

"Das ist ja ne charmante Art mir an die Wäsche zu gehen", sagte sie verschmitzt.

"Ich frage wenigstens. Aber du kannst ja selber drei Knöpfe öffnen. Deine Haare darf ich doch wohl anfassen oder?", meinte er frech und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihre Bluse und Haar.

"Damit bin ich einverstanden. Ich die Knöpfe du die Haare." Blaise nickte und rückte näher zu ihr heran.

"Dreh dich mit dem Rücken zu mir", bat er sie freundlich und sie tat was er verlangte.  
Was er erwartet hatte war etwas ganz gegensätzliches, er dachte ihre buschigen Haare würden sich strohig und hart anfassen, doch dem war nicht so. Seidigglatt fühlte es sich an und er ließ immer wieder seine Finger durch ihr Haar laufen.

"Wow, Granger, das fühlt sich irre an. Wieso sind sie dann so buschig, wenn sich dein Haar wie flüssige Seide anfasst?", fragte er perplex.

"Ich weiß es nicht Blaise. Meine Mum dachte früher, ich würde mich nicht kämmen und schimpfte immer wieder mit mir. Es hat lange gedauert bis sie verstand das ich nichts dafür konnte", erklärte sie ihm grinsend.

"Hmm, es muss doch irgendein Mittel geben das dir hilft dein Haar zu bändigen, vielmehr es auch so glatt aussehen zu lassen, wie es sich anfühlt", murmelte er nachdenklich und streichelte weiter ihr Haar.

"Du kannst mir glauben, wir haben schon einiges ausprobiert und auch hier in der Zaubererwelt habe ich manch' dubioses Mittel getestet und nie Erfolg gehabt", erklärte sie ihm amüsiert.

"Warst du denn auch bei einem Zauberfrisör gewesen? Ich meine, bei einem richtig Guten?", hakte er nach.

"Blaise, meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte und keine Millionäre. Diese Ausbildung ist schon teuer genug, wenn ich jetzt noch zu einem teuren Hairstylisten gehe bringen sie mich um", meinte sie ernst.

"Aber wenn es doch helfen würde. Nur mal so ein Beispiel. Doch vorher musst du mir hoch und heilig schwören niemanden davon zu erzählen", sagte er verschwörerisch und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Hermione zögerte ein wenig, willigte dann aber ein.

"Gut, mein bester Freund Draco", sagte er und Hermione zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Ja, schau nicht so. Draco hatte Haarprobleme, zwar nicht solche wie du, dennoch sah er lange nicht so gut aus wie jetzt."

"Dann hätte er eher zu einem Schönheitschirurgen gemusst als zu einem Frisör", unkte Hermione.

"Granger, ich meine es sehr ernst. Draco hatte ganz dünnes Haar, durch ihre Blonde Farbe sah er aus als hätte er eine Glatze mit langen abstehenden Strähnen. Ich lernte Draco mit fünf kennen und er trug immer eine Mütze oder ein Basekap. Er schämte sich, seine Eltern versuchten alle erdenklichen Mittel aus, manchesmal wurde es noch schlimmer. Ich glaube Draco sagte später einmal, seine ganzen Haare waren sogar ausgefallen von so einem Wundermittel. Doch dann fand Narcissa diesen Laden und nach einem Gespräch, ohne Draco, vereinbarte sie einen Termin. Acht Mal musste Draco dorthin, ich weiß zwar nicht was sie mit ihm gemacht haben, aber seit dem wuchs sein Haar, wurde fülliger und so schön wie du es jetzt kennst", erzählte er weiter.

"Wow, denkt man gar nicht. Deshalb ist er so stolz? Weil er endlich schönes Haar hat, wow!", rief Hermione überrascht aus.

"Du hast es erfasst. Doch muss ich dich noch einmal um Diskretion bitten. Draco bringt mich um, wenn er erfährt das du davon weißt", bat er sie eindringlich.

"Ich habe dich in der Hand Zabini", neckte sie ihn.

"Na und, ich bin ein Slytherin mir fällt schon etwas ein wie ich dich zum Schweigen bekomme", konterte er selbstbewusst und fixierte sie mit seinen Händen.

"Ey, das läuft glatt auf Nötigung heraus. Gut, ich schwöre kein Wort über all das zu verlieren, aber nur, wenn du mir sagst wo ich diesen Wunderhaarfutzie finde", meinte sie lachend.

"So ist brav Miss Granger, richtige Antwort. Ich frage Draco später nach der Adresse. Einen Termin kannst du dir ja mal geben lassen, und wenn du weißt was das kostet, dann kannst du ja mit deinen Eltern sprechen. Vielleicht bezahlen sie dir doch die Anwendungen", sagte er freundlich und ließ sie los.

"Abwarten", murmelte Hermione nachdenklich.

Wie Blaise es versprochen hatte, sprach er mit Draco und brachte Hermione die Adresse mit. Zu ihrem Glück befand sich eine Zweigstelle in Hogsmead und sie vereinbarte für ihr nächstes freie Wochenende einen Termin.  
Außerdem sprach sie mit Ginny und diese zeigte ihr Schminktipps und zauberte aus Hermiones vorhandenen Kleidungsstücken peppige und fraulichere Modelle. Blaise musste als Mann, all ihre neuen Outfits begutachten. Zusammen mit Ginny saß er auf dem Sofa und Hermione zeigte ihm was sie neues an Klamotten hatte. Es haute ihn förmlich um, als er sah was die kleine rothaarige Wieselin aus Hermiones Sachen gezaubert hatte. Leuchtende Farben, fröhliche Muster, teils tiefe Ausschnitte, kurze Röcke und die Hosen enger geschnitten. Doch eins fiel ihm auf und da er schon immer sehr direkt war sprach er es natürlich auch aus.

"Hermione, all diese Klamotten sehen super geil aus, doch eines habt ihr beide vergessen", sagte er ruhig.

"Was denn?", fragte Hermione erstaunt. Und Ginny stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

"Das würde mich ja auch mal brennend interessieren. Mione sieht doch super darin aus, ihr Make up ist perfekt auf sie abgestimmt, oder meinst du ihre Haare?", beschwerte sie sich.

"Ganz ruhig, es ist alles super. Doch wenn ihr die Sachen schon so eng macht dann denkt doch auch mal an das was drunter ist. Es zeichnet sich stärker ab und sexy ist das nicht gerade, was man da erkennt", verteidigte er sein Anliegen.

Ein doppeltes, "Oh!" erklang und Blaise grinste beide Frauen schmutzig an.

"Wisst ihr, es ist ja nett, wenn ihr mit den Klamotten einen heißt macht, doch bringt es nichts, wenn das da drunter nur Baumwollschlüpper und Unterhemdchen sind. Etwas mehr sexy Underware wäre spitzen klasse", sagte er schelmisch und hoffte inständig darauf das Hermione ihm auch die präsentieren würde.

Hermione sah ihm genau an was er dachte und es störte sie nicht im geringsten. Nein, es gefiel ihr sogar. Sie hatte seine bewundernden Blicke genossen, es stärkte ihr Selbstbewusstsein und es verursachte so ein herrliches Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch.

"Tja Zabini, da wirst du noch warten müssen. Zuerst muss das Hogsmead-Wochenende kommen und dann kann Mione sich einkleiden", fuhr Ginny ihn biestig an. Er zuckte nur mit den Augenbrauen und sah zu Hermione. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

"Natürlich, musst du fachlich kompetente Hilfe bekommen. Du kennst dich ja noch nicht so gut aus, aber Miss Rothaar wird dir da sicherlich weiterhelfen können", säuselte er jetzt. Ginny hatte das Gefühl als müsste sie gleich brechen doch Hermione errötete, ob nun aus Freude oder Scham, vermochte die Weasley Tochter nicht zu sagen.

"Schleimer", murmelte Ginny trotzig.

"Wie ihr beliebt", antwortet Blaise und grinste sie herablassend an.

"Nun ist aber gut hier! Blaise, danke für dein ehrliches Urteil. Ginny, dir danke ich für deine Hilfe und die tollen Tipps die ich von dir erhalten habe. Kann man nicht irgendwie die Unterwäsche verzaubern das sie nicht so aufträgt?", beruhigte Hermione die Gemüter.

"Wir können es ja mal versuchen aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. Mit solchen Sprüchen kenne ich mich nicht aus. Ich habe immer sofort die richtigen Sachen gekauft", antwortete Ginny unbedacht.

"Na schönen Dank auch!", fauchte Hermione zurück.  
"Was? Oh! Nein, nein, Mione, so habe ich das jetzt nicht gemeint", rief die Jüngere schnell und eilte zu ihrer Freundin um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

"Okay Ladys, ich werde euch dann mal alleine lassen. Mione, du hast dich echt zu deinem Vorteil verändert. Jetzt noch die Haare und du kannst die Kerle um den Finger wickeln. Selbst Draco wird sich alle Finger nach dir lecken wenn du so auftauchst", kommentierte er ihr neues Aussehen und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ginny rollte genervt mit den Augen und Blaise lachte.

Hermione errötete und dachte etwas ganz anderes als die beiden sich vorstellen konnten. Der Slytherin war schon fast an seiner Tür, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und anzüglich meinte:  
"Ach, und falls du dir nicht sicher sein solltest, ob die Unterwäsche sexy genug auf Männer wirkt, dann weißt du ja wo du mich findest."

Ginny schnappte empört nach Luft und Hermiones Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Sie nickte ihm dankend zu und er verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

"Dieser arrogante Schnösel! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Typisch Mann!", fauchte Ginny laut und Hermione setzte sich in einen Sessel und schaute verträumt auf seine Zimmertür.

"Hallo! Erde an Granger! Bist du ganz bei Sinnen? Sag mal, du bist doch nicht etwa in diese Schlange verknallt?", fragte Ginny total entsetzt.

"Was? Ich in Blaise, verknallt? Nein, was du nur schon wieder denkst", sagte sie lachend zu ihrer Freundin. Doch Ginny nahm ihr das nicht wirklich ab.

"Warum willst du dann auf einmal, so eine Typveränderung? Du möchtest sogar zu einen Zauberer- Frisör gehen, wegen deiner Haare. Und Zabini hilft dir bei alle dem und dann will er auch noch deine Spitzentangas und BH's anschauen?! Mione, sei bloß vorsichtig. Zabini ist ein Herzensbrecher, ein richtiger Casanova. Lass die Finger von dem, such dir einen anderen netten Mann, aber nicht diese Schlange. Harry und Ron werden ausflippen, wenn sie das mitbekommen", schimpfte Ginny ihre Freundin aus.

Hermione verschränkte sauer die Arme vor der Brust und schaute ihre Freundin an.  
"Ich denke es wird Zeit, das wir dieses Häuserdenken abschaffen. Und ich habe im Moment mehr Hilfe und Beistand von dem Hause Slytherin erhalten, als von meinem eigenen. Und mir ist es scheißegal, was Harry und Ron denken werden. Wenn es mich glücklich macht mit Blaise zusammen zu sein dann mache ich das auch. Und wenn wir uns nur im Bett miteinander vergnügen, dann ist es auch so. Da kann dein toller Freund und dein ach so toller Bruder, welcher übrigens ein ziemlicher Mistkerl ist, nichts gegen machen. Es ist mein Leben, mein Körper und mein Sex. ICH, suche mir denjenigen aus, den ICH will, verstanden?", fauchte sie das perplexe Mädchen an.

"Mione! Ich – ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll?", stammelte sie jetzt.

"Dann lass es auch. Danke für deine Hilfe und es ist jetzt wirklich besser wenn du gehst", servierte Hermine sie ab.

"Schönen Abend noch", murmelte die kleine Wieselin und trottete zur Tür.

"Gleichfalls", murmelte Hermione sauer.

Blaise rieb sich die Hände, hinter seiner verschlossenen Tür. Er hatte alles mitgehört und freute sich das Hermione sich gegen ihre Freunde behauptete. Weasley hatte eine Menge kaputt gemacht, als er versuchte hatte sie zu vergewaltigen. Damit zerstörte er das Vertrauen in ihre Freundschaft, das goldene Trio brach auseinander. Wenn er es richtig anstellte, dann hatte er bald das hübscheste Mädchen von ganz Hogwarts zur Freundin.  
Er hoffte wirklich darauf das sie ihm ihre neue, sexy Unterwäsche präsentieren würde, vielleicht ergab sie da ja etwas. Beschwingt setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und kümmerte sich um seine Hausarbeiten.

Viele Schüler sahen Hermione Granger erstaunt hinterher, als sie am nächsten Tag in der großen Halle erschien.  
So hatten alle, das Mädchen des goldenen Trios noch nicht gesehen.  
Blaise musste sich zusammen reißen um die Schüler nicht auszulachen. Sogar Draco fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

"Ey Draco, mach den Mund zu, ist nur die Granger. Bin gespannt wie sie aussieht, wenn sie beim Frisör war und sich ihre neue heiße Unterwäsche zugelegt hat", murmelte er seinem Freund zu.

"Ach deshalb wolltest du den Namen des Hairstylisten von mir haben. Wow, sie sieht echt heiß aus", schwärmte der junge Malfoyspross.

"Ich weiß, aber sie gehört mir. Also, Finger weg", warnte Blaise.

"Uiiii, Zabini! So geil? Du solltest mal wieder vögeln, dein Samenhochdruck vernebelt dir zu sehr dein Hirn. Die Granger wird sich nicht von dir flachlegen lassen, dies hat ja noch nicht mal dieser Trottel von Weasley geschafft. Außerdem wirst du zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet, wenn ihre beiden Beschützer spitz bekommen das du hinter ihr her bist", kam es arrogant und freudig vom Malfoyspross.

"Mein lieber Draco, du vergisst wie nah ich ihr bin. Sie hat sich bei mir ausgeheult wegen diesem Trottel. Von mir hat sie die Tipps bekommen und bei ihren Blicken bin ich verdammt nah dran sie in mein Bett zu bekommen. Du vergisst wohl das es nur noch Harry ist der ausrasten wird, weil Hermione mit diesen Volltrottel nicht mehr spricht und wie du siehst hat er sich ja schon längst was anderes gesucht", meinte Blaise siegessicher und deutete auf besagten Schüler.

"Bäh! Ist ja ekelig!", fauchte Draco und wand den Blick von einem knutschenden Weasley ab.

"Wieso? Die Brown passt doch super zu ihm, total verblödet genau wie er", sagte Blaise grinsend und Draco schnaubte zustimmend.

Endlich war Wochenende, Hermione konnte die ganze Nacht vor Aufregung nicht schlafen, deshalb saß sie schon um halb acht in der großen Halle beim Frühstück. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit der Direktorin durfte Hermione schon eher nach Hogsmead gehen.  
Es war noch zu früh, die Läden öffneten erst um neun, doch es störte sie nicht. Mit einer Zeitung bewaffnet setzte sich Hermione in den Sommergarten der Drei Besen.  
Die Sonne wärmte um die Zeit schon und sie entledigte sich ihrer Sweatshirtjacke. Zurück gelehnt genoss sie die wärmenden Strahlen und träumte ein wenig von einem dunkelhaarigen Mann der sie zärtlich küsste und streichelte.

"Guten Morgen!", hörte Hermione eine kühle Stimme. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah in graue spöttisch dreinblickende.

"Malfoy! Musst du mir diesen guten Morgen versauen?", meinte sie genervt.

"Ich konnte einfach nicht an diesem Ausschnitt vorbei gehen. Und siehe da, Granger ganz alleine ohne ihre Beschützer", schnarrte er und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.

Hermione rollte mit den Augen und fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, innerlich schollt sie sich, weil sie dieses tiefblickende Top angezogen hatte.  
"Was willst du?", knurrte sie ungehalten.

"Ich? Och, ich dachte ich genieße noch ein wenig den Einblick, bevor Potter und Weasley auftauchen", meinte er lieblich und stützte sein Kinn auf seinem Handrücken auf. Schon fast lüstern betrachtete er ihren Ausschnitt.  
Hermione nicht dumm, zückte blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und schon hatte er eine schwarze Augenbinde um. Seine Hände und ihn selbst fesselte sie an seinen Stuhl. Sie erhob sich, ging zu ihm hinüber und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr.

"Malfoy, Malfoy! Hast du denn gar kein Benehmen beigebracht bekommen? Oh! Verzeih, ich vergaß. Bei dem Vater, kann man so etwas nicht erwarten. Schönen Tag noch", schnurrte sie ihm ins Ohr und streichelte ihm über sein Gesicht. Wütend knurrte er sie an, worauf sie nur lachen konnte.

"Ich muss schon sagen, du hast sehr feine Haut, man könnte glatt meinen, du seist eine Frau. Bist du schwul, Malfoy?", wisperte sie weiter und Draco schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf und protestierte lautstark.

"Schönen Tag, liebster Draco", säuselte sie, küsste seine Wange und tätschelte seine Schulter, bevor sie ging.

Blaise musste grinsen, als er sah was Hermione mit Draco gemacht hatte. Er hielt sich ein wenig im Hintergrund und wartet bis sie gegangen war.

"Na, mein Lieber. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würdest du irgendwelche Chancen bei ihr haben", schnarrte er seinen Freund an und befreite ihn.

"Klappe Zabini! Die kann was erleben!", fauchte Draco wütend.

"Nein, kann sie nicht. Du lässt die Finger von ihr verstanden?", knurrte Blaise ihn an.  
Draco taxierte seinen Freund und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ich regle das schon. Such dir was anderes zum vögeln, triezen oder dergleichen. Ich übernehme Granger", erklärte ihm sein Freund.

"Wenn du mich verarscht dann kannst du was erleben. Du bist doch total verknallt in die Alte!", zischte Draco.

"Und was ist mit dir? Wieso interessierst du dich auf einmal für die Freundin von Potter?"

"Na, wer gut aussieht, dem kann man doch auch mal den Hof machen, oder nicht?"

"Draco, du hasst Potter und Granger. Nur weil sie sich schminkt und sexy Klamotten trägt wirst du scharf auf sie? Nein, du führst doch was im Schilde. Also, sag was du willst?", forderte Blaise.

"Ich bin ein Mann. Sie eine Frau und mein kleiner Freund findet sie richtig scharf, mehr ist das nicht. Vielleicht kannst du sie ja zu einem Dreier überreden", kam es listig von ihm.

"Echt Draco! Du bist manchmal voll Panne!", knurrte Blaise und drehte sich weg um zu gehen.

"Stille Wasser sind tief! Vergesse das nicht und denk an mich, wenn sie bereit ist!", rief Draco seinem Freund nach.

"Träum weiter!", knurrte Blaise sauer.

"Ich bekomme immer was ich will und das weißt du auch!", rief er seinem Freund hinterher und lachte.

Hermione ging zielstrebig zum angesagtesten Dessougeschäft in Hogsmead und sah sich um. Bis zu ihrem Termin bei dem Frisör hatte sie noch genügend Zeit und sie wollte sich ein paar neue Sachen zulegen.  
Es gab so viele verschiedene Schnitte, einiges brachte sie zum erröten, anderes zum Lachen.  
Eine freundliche Verkäuferin bot ihr ihre Hilfe an und Hermione erzählte was sie suchte.  
Mit ihrer Unterstützung fand Hermione ein paar schöne Kombinationen von Tanga und BH. Später verließ sie den Laden mit 6 zusammen gehörigen Dessous und noch mehrere einzelne Stringtangas, sowie BH's und seidenen Unterhemdchen befanden sich in der prall gefüllten Einkaufstasche.

Total zufrieden schlenderte sie durch die Gassen und bemerkte ihren Verfolger nicht. Ab und an begutachtete sie die Schaufenster und weil sie noch Zeit hatte betrat sie den Buchladen, man konnte nie genug Bücher haben und sie war sich sicher, dass sie hier noch so manchen Titel fand den sie noch nicht ihr eigen nennen konnte.

Ein lautes Buch zuschlagen ließ sie aufschrecken dadurch sah sie auf die Uhr und erschrak. In nur fünf Minuten musste sie zu ihrem Termin erscheinen und wieder einmal freute sie sich eine Hexe zu sein. Als Muggel hätte sie es nie im Leben geschafft, in dieser kurzen Zeit noch rechtzeitig da zu sein. Eine kleine Apparation später stand sie vor dem Geschäft und trat in freudiger Erwartung ein. Blaise grinste als er sah wie Hermione apparierte, es war also gut gewesen ihr zu folgen und aufzupassen.

Pierre Guartouso begrüßte sie überfreundlich und huschte gleich um sie herum. Er rümpfte seine Nase als er ihre Haare sah, machte aber ein überraschtes Gesicht als er sie anfasste.  
Hermione erklärte diesem tuckigen Frisör was sie gerne haben wollte und fragte zu aller erst nach dem Preis. Zum Glück brauchte sie nicht gleich alles auf einmal bezahlen und er machte ihr große Hoffnungen, dass sie bald ganz normale, hübsche lange Haare haben könnte.

Nach genauster Untersuchung legte ihr Pierre sein Konzept vor und erklärte den weiteren Ablauf.  
Hermione wurden zuerst einmal die Haare mit einem speziellen Mittel gewaschen und danach strich er ihr etliche Pflegeprodukte ins Haar, sie kam sich vor wie Snape. Fettig und strähnig schaute sie ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen.  
Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde wedelte Pierre mit dem Zauberstab herum und es blitzte und funkte nur so um ihren Kopf. Vorsichtshalber schloss Hermione die Augen, sie hatte Angst, wenn sie weiter zu sah das ihre Haare noch anfingen zu brennen. Nach dieser Prozedur wusch man ihr alles wieder aus dem Haar und Pierre fönte ihre Haare über eine dicke Bürste trocken. Schon jetzt kam es Hermione verändert vor, nicht mehr so strähnig.

Ab heute musste sie ihre Haare jeden Tag mit den Pflegeprodukten einschmieren, eine gewisse Zeit warten und danach auswaschen.  
Einmal in der Woche sollte Hermione vorbei kommen und Pierre würde wieder seinen Zauberstab und irgendwelche Mittelchen um und in ihrer Haare schmieren.  
Stöhnend machte sich Hermione Notizen, weil sie die vielen Anweisungen nicht im Kopf behalten konnte.  
Außerdem riet Pierre, sie sollte doch ihr Haar zu einem festen Zopf einflechten und immer abends die Pflegeproduktkur anwenden.  
Nach zwei Stunden verließ Hermione den Frisör und fühlte sie wie gerädert. Sie hatte nichts gegen homosexuelle Männer, doch Pierre war ein anstrengendes Objekt dieser Gattung. Aber was tat man nicht alles, wenn es später zum Erfolg führte. Wie sagte Pierre so schön: "Wer schön sein will, muss leiden!"

Hermione befand, sie hatte sich jetzt ein riesiges Eis verdient und schlenderte zur Eisdiele. Leider fand sie keinen freien Platz mehr, weil das Wetter viel zu gut war, saßen hier etliche Schüler und ließen sich ihr Eis schmecken.  
Da sie sich nicht zu ihren Mitschülern setzen wollte nahm sie sich einen großen Becher mit und wanderte zu einer ruhigen Stelle.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie bekam Gesellschaft.

"Na schöne Frau. Hast du alle bekommen was du wolltest?", hörte sie Blaise dunkle Stimme neben ihrem Ohr und sie konnte die Gänsehaut nicht verhindern.

"Ist dir von dem Eis kalt geworden?", neckte er sie und strich ihr über den nackten Oberarm.

"Blaise lass den Quatsch", zischte sie ihn an und rückte von ihm weg.

"So kratzbürstig? Wie war es bei dem Superfrisör?", lenkte er ab und setzte sich neben ihr ins Gras.

"Oh echte Spitzenklasse! Der ist so etwas von schwul, da kräuseln sich deine Haare nur noch mehr", knurrte sie ungehalten.

"Mensch Granger, bist du schräg drauf. Lass ihn doch schwul sein, so brauchst du wenigstens keine Angst haben das er dich anbaggert so wie Draco Schatzi", säuselte Blaise amüsiert und ließ sich zurück fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

"Wohl wahr. Ist Malfoy doll sauer?", fragte sie neugierig und betrachtete den jungen Mann neben sich.

"Nein, er ist nur scharf auf dich", murmelte Blaise schläfrig und sah nicht wie Hermione die Kinnlade herunter sackte.

"Bitte? Malfoy ist scharf auf mich?", fragte sie erstaunt nach.

"Ja, das sagte ich doch gerade. Man ist das ein geiles Wetter, findest du nicht auch. Sag mal, hast du Lust noch mit mir schwimmen zu gehen?", fragte Blaise unerwartet und öffnete die Augen.

"Was?! Schwimmen? Nein danke", lehnte sie ab und schaute weg.

"Warum denn nicht? Sag mir nicht du hast was besseres bei diesem Wetter vor", meinte er verblüfft. Sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln.  
"Du kannst doch schwimmen oder?", fragte er neugierig und setzte sich auf.

"Na klar kann ich schwimmen. Aber ich müsste auch noch lernen", murmelte sie ausweichend.

"Ach ne, bitte nicht. Der Bücherwurm kommt ja schon wieder an die Oberfläche. Hermionchen du wirst rückfällig, du hast jetzt schon so gute Fortschritte gemacht. Das Wochenende ist zum entspannen da, los lass uns schwimmen gehen", rief er und sprang auf.  
Hermione sah zu ihm hoch und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihr Zopf hin und her flog.

"Warum denn nicht?", fragte er nun traurig und hockte sich zu ihr.

"Ich habe keinen Badeanzug", murmelte sie beschämt und begutachtete interessiert ihre Fingernägel.  
Blaise lachte laut auf und zog sie an ihren Schultern nach oben.

"Na und, dann lass uns schnell einen kaufen und ab ins Wasser", rief er fröhlich und zog sie schon hinter sich her.  
Hermione konnte gerade noch ihre Einkaufstaschen greifen und stolperte ihm nach.

So leicht war es dann doch nicht für sie einen Badeanzug zu kaufen. Blaise war eher für einen Bikini, doch Hermione fühlte sich darin nicht wohl. Eindeutig zuviel Haut und Blaise gefiel keiner der Badeanzüge.  
Sie einigten sich dann auf ein raffiniert geschnittenes Modell. Eigentlich war es ein Badeanzug, doch war er an der Rippengegend ausgeschnitten, oben orange und unten kobaltblau.  
Hermione gefiel diese Kombination und Blaise war zufrieden, weil es doch auch ein wenig sexy aussah.

Als sie ihr neu erstandenes Kleidungsstück in die Tasche steckte fiel sein Blick auf die Dessous und er wurde ein wenig neugierig. Doch verweigerte sie ihm die Einsicht und schmollend folgte er ihr zum Schloss zurück.  
Es amüsierte sie sehr, dass er beleidigt war. Bevor sie sich umzog versprach sie ihm, ihre neuen Sachen nachher zu zeigen. Seine Stimmung wuchs schlagartig an.

Mit Handtüchern bewaffnet liefen sie zum See. Hier war es sehr ruhig, weil die meisten Schüler noch in Hogsmead waren.  
Ausgelassen tobten Hermione und Blaise im Wasser herum und später ließen sie sich erschöpft auf ihren Handtüchern nieder.

"Und wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Blaise noch schwer atmend und stützte sich auf seinem Ellenbogen ab um sie besser ansehen zu können.

"Wieso fragst du?", antwortete sie ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

"Weil es mir so vor kam als sei es dir unangenehm mit mir, und dem absolut heißen Badeanzug schwimmen zu gehen", neckte er sie und zog an dem elastischen Stoff.

"Zabini! Finger weg!", rief sie lachend. "Nein, es war widererwarten sogar sehr schön."

"Schön? Nur schön? Du enttäuscht mich", erklang es beleidigt.  
Hermione öffnete die Augen und blickte in tiefes Braun, welches ihr ziemlich nah war. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt das Blaise sich zu ihr gebeugt hatte. Zur Sicherheit legte sie ihm eine Hand auf seine Brust und hielt ihn weiter auf Abstand.

"Was wird das?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

"Hmm, ich dachte ich kann es noch besser, als nur schön machen", murmelte er und stützte seine Hand neben ihrem Körper ab, so dass er direkt über ihr war. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und Hermione konnte nicht leugnen das sich zwischen ihnen eine erotische Spannung aufbaute, doch verspürte sie auch ein wenig Angst. Blaise konnte in ihr lesen wie ein Buch, sie trug ihre Gefühle offen zur Schau.

"Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Und ich weiß, du willst mich genauso wie ich dich", flüsterte er leise mit weicher, tiefer Stimme und sah die Gänsehaut über ihren Körper laufen.

"Blaise, wir sollten nicht weiter machen", murmelte sie und schloss unsicher die Augen. Er weckte Gefühle in ihr, von denen sie dachte sie seien nicht existent.

"Hast du Angst? Vor wen oder was? Wir sind freie Menschen und können tun was wir wollen. Oder hast du Angst vor deinen Freunden?", fragte er direkt und sie riss die Augen auf.

"Du hast Angst davor, das sie nicht mehr deine Freunde sein wollen, nur weil du mit einem Slytherin zusammen sein möchtest. Was sind das nur für Freunde, wenn sie deine Liebe nicht tolerieren", knurrte er und setzte sich zurück, wobei er über den See schaute.

Hermione schwieg, den schönen Moment hatte sie soeben zerstört und sie vermisste seine Wärme. Doch stimmte es, sie hatte Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Freunde, sogar der gesamten Schule. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und lehnte sich ein wenig zu Blaise.

"Tut mir leid", wisperte sie und streichelte über seinen Arm.

"Schon gut, ich kann dich verstehen", antwortete er kühl und legte seine Hand auf ihre.  
Schweigend saßen sie so nebeneinander und ließen sich von der Sonne trocknen.

"Na komm, lass uns in unsere Räume gehen ich habe keine Lust mehr", forderte Blaise sie auf und erhob sich.

"Schade", brummelte Hermione leise vor sich her, doch folgte sie ihm.

In ihren Schulsprecherräumen verschwand er sogleich in seinem Zimmer. Traurig sah sie ihm nach und ließ die Schultern hängen.  
Hermione begab sich in ihr privates Badezimmer und duschte in aller Ruhe und kümmerte sich um ihre Haare. Nach gut zwei Stunden erschien sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Blaise auf der Couch lag und las. In dem gemütlichen Ohrensessel nahm sie platz und starrte ins brennende Feuer.  
Wieso brannte hier drinnen ein Feuer, wenn es draußen so warm war? Paradox. Sie erschrak sich, weil etwas sie anstupste.

"Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte Blaise, der neben dem Sessel hockte.

Ganz spontan antwortete sie: "Bei dir!" und schlug sich danach gleich die Hände vor den Mund. Blaise grinste, so hatte er es sich gewünscht.

"Sehr gut, kommst du mit zum Abendessen?", fragte er seidig und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. Ohne etwas zu sagen sprang sie auf und ergriff seine warme, kräftige Hand.

"Wonach riechen deine Haare?", fragte er auf dem Weg zur großen Halle.

"Weiß nicht, was meinst du? Sie riechen wie immer!"  
Er steckte seine Nase in ihr Haar und sog tief ihren Duft ein.

"Hmm, ich würde meinen es riecht nach Rosen und Vanille", murmelte Blaise versonnen und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

"Dann wird es auch so sein", flüsterte sie und betrachtete fasziniert seine glitzernden braunen Augen.

"Jepp, los komm ich habe Hunger", riss er sich los und zog sie mit sich. Hermione wollte zu ihrem Tisch gehen doch Blaise gab ihre Hand nicht frei.

"Blaise, bitte! Ich möchte auch essen", bat sie unsicher, weil er seine Schritte zu seinem Haustisch lenkte.

"Ja, ich weiß. Und du meinst, bei mir am Tisch bekommst du nichts zu Essen? Hermione, ich bitte dich, das ist doch Blödsinn", knurrte er und zog sie weiter.  
Hilfesuchend sah sich Hermione um, doch weder Harry noch Ginny waren anwesend, also fügte sie sich.  
Einige Slytherins sahen komisch auf, als Blaise ihr einen Platz anbot und sich neben sie setzte. Andere ignorierten sie und Draco starrte seinen Freund irritiert an.

"Sag mal Blaise, tickst du noch richtig? Du kannst SIE doch nicht mit an unseren Tisch bringen", fauchte er ihn an und deutete mit dem Kopf in Hermiones Richtung.

"Warum nicht? Vergeht dir der Appetit? Wenn ja, dann tut es mir leid, doch stört es mich nicht sonderlich. Du machst hier am Tisch weit aus schlimmere Dinge, richtig Dracolein", schnarrte Blaise zurück und goss Hermione Kürbissaft ins Glas.

"Potter wird dich häuten", giftete Draco und sah Blaise sauer an.

"Tust du es denn?", fragte Hermione ruhig, doch in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Sturm. Blaise hörte interessiert zu, Draco schien sie mit ihrer Frage zu irritieren.

"Was, Granger?", zischte er eisig.

"Mich häuten, nur weil ich bei deinem Freund sitze. Oder brauche ich erst deine schriftliche Erlaubnis um hier sitzen zu dürfen? Ich meine, ich will dir ja nicht deine reinblütige Luft verpesten", erwiderte sie und Draco grinste sie süffisant an.

"Ach Granger, so schlimm stinkst du nicht. Dein Anblick ist ganz ansehnlich, der entschuldigt alles, falls du auf Blaise keine Lust mehr hast, darfst du gerne weiter in mein Bett umsteigen. Ich kann dir sicherlich noch einiges mehr beibringen, als unser Softie Zabini", säuselte er und tätschelte über den Tisch hinweg ihre Hand. Empört schlug sie seine Hand weg und blitzte ihn wütend an.

"Ich mag so kratzbürstige Weiber, bist du auch so zickig im Bett? Oh entschuldige, du hast ja bis jetzt noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit dem horizontal Sport", sagte er genüsslich und ließ seinen Blick anzüglich über ihren Körper gleiten.

"Draco es reicht jetzt!", knurrte Blaise. Hermione schnaubte wütend die Luft aus.

"Lass nur Blaise, er kann es halt nicht lassen. Malfoy ist doch nie froh, wenn er uns Gryffindors nicht einen reinwürgen kann. Ich glaube ja, er holt sich aufgrund dessen später einen runter", meinte sie nun seelenruhig und lächelte Draco herausfordernd an.  
Dieser schien im ersten Moment perplex, doch dann wurde er sauer und holte Luft.

"Schweig!", fauchte Blaise dazwischen. "Wir wollen hier ganz in Ruhe etwas Essen und dann lassen wir dich alleine. Ich will kein Wort mehr hören."  
Dracos Augenbrauen zuckten überrascht nach oben, doch hielt Blaise energische Ansprache ihn davon ab etwas zu sagen.

Hermione staunte, sie hätte nicht gedacht das ein Draco Malfoy sich so über den Mund fahren ließ. Doch schien Blaise einen gewissen Einfluss auf ihn zu haben, was wohl daher kam weil die Zwei sich schon seit vielen Jahren kannten und Draco Blaise Meinung als wichtig erachtete.  
Nach kurzer Zeit unterhielten sie sich sogar ganz normal mit Draco über den Unterricht. Einige Slytherins waren ein wenig neugierig und fragten Hermione nach Harry und den Gryffindors im allgemeinen aus. Sie beantwortete alles ruhig und gelassen, sie musste manchmal lachen, weil einige Fragen so komisch waren. Bevor sie gingen entschuldigte sich Draco sogar bei ihr, was Blaise doch überraschte.

Am Gryffindortisch murmelte man unablässig rüber Hermione Granger, die bei den Slytherins am Tisch saß. Harry selbst tauchte an diesem Abend nicht auf, nur Ron und der schaute immer wieder stinkig zu ihnen hinüber, machte aber keine weiteren Anstalten. Hermione war doch recht froh, wieder in ihren Räumen zu sein, obwohl es im nachhinein nicht unangenehm gewesen war, bei den Slytherins am Tisch zu sitzen.

"Entschuldige bitte, Draco stichelt immer sehr gerne. Na ja und ihr Gryffindors seit halt seine Lieblingsobjekte", versuchte Blaise seinen Freund zu entschuldigen.

"Ist schon okay, er hat mich ja dafür um Verzeihung gebeten", sagte sie zufrieden und schmiss sich auf die Couch.

Blaise lehnte sich gegen die Couch und schaute auf Hermione herab. Sie sah niedlich aus wie sie so hingeschmissen dalag. Sie trug ein Oranges T-Shirt mit einem tiefen V-Ausschnitt dazu eine schwarze Hotpants und ihre bloßen Füße steckten in dunklen Ballerinas. Zum Anbeißen, ihre Haut hatte durch die Sonne schon einen goldenen Teint bekommen und er wünschte sich sie anfassen zu dürfen.

"Sag mal trägst du schon deine neue Unterwäsche?", fragte er jetzt neugierig in die Stille hinein.

"Zabini, du bist mal wieder viel zu wissbegierig. Ich denke, du bekommst immer alles mit", sagte sie träge.

"Oh entschuldigen Sie Eure Durchlaucht, ich wagte es, Ihnen heute abend noch nicht auf den Arsch zu starren", näselte er und brachte sie zum Lachen.  
"Außerdem hat mir eine gewisse Lady versprochen, mir, ihre neu erstandenen Dessous zu präsentieren. Also los schwing dein Hintern aus den Kissen und führe deinem lieben Mitbewohner diese edlen Teile vor", forderte er energisch.

"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst das ich jetzt hier für dich eine private Modenschau veranstalte. Du kannst mit ins Zimmer kommen und ich leg sie dir vor, aber mehr ist nicht drin", lehnte sie freundlich ab und stand auf.

"Schade, ich habe mir das schon so schön vorgestellt", erklang es beleidig, doch folgte er ihr zu ihrem Zimmer.

"Das glaube ich dir gerne, Zabini denkt, ich hopse hier leicht bekleidet vor ihm rum. Ts ts ts, ne mein Lieber so nicht. Setz dich aufs Bett", meinte sie amüsiert und begab sich zu ihrem Kleiderschrank.  
Höchst interessiert begutachtete Blaise die verschiedenen Modelle. Seine Fantasie trieb ihn teilweise in den Wahnsinn, weil vor seinem inneren Auge Hermione mit den Dessous vor ihm auf und ab lief.  
Natürlich bemerkte Hermione seinen abwesenden Blick, doch störte sie sich nicht daran.

"Ey Zabini! Erde an Zabini! Aufwachen!", rief sie lauter und wedelte mit dem schwarzen spitzen Tanga vor seinem Gesicht herum.

"Was! Wie bitte?!", fragte er irritiert.

"Du träumst doch mit offenen Augen. Es ehrt mich ja, dass dir meine Unterwäsche gefällt doch musst du ja nicht gleich in Tagträumereien abdriften", meinte sie verschmitzt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

"Lass mir doch wenigstens die. Bei Merlin, das wird ne anstrengende Nacht", beschwerte er sich.

"Du armes kleines Tüt Tüt.", neckte sie ihn.

"Granger, das ist echt nicht lustig", maulte er. Hermione setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und strahlte ihn fröhlich an.

"Du meinst also, meine Unterwäsche ist in Ordnung?"

"Völlig, wenn mich das schon so umhaut dann möchte ich nicht wissen was passiert, wenn du sie auch noch trägst. Da bekomm ich sofort ne Latte", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Hermione blickte ihn etwas überrascht an.

"Du willst mir doch nicht sagen das ein Mann, nur weil er eine Frau in sexy Unterwäsche sieht, einen Steifen bekommt?"

"Und ob, bei mir hat es ja schon gereicht die verschiedenen Modele zu sehen, etwas Fantasie dazu und siehe da, der perfekte Ständer ist geboren", verkündete er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Ach, hör doch auf! Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht weiß machen das du - ich meine das du -! Du hast einen Harten bekommen, weil du meine Unterwäsche betrachtest hast?", fragte Hermione überrascht.

"Du weißt nichts von der Spezies Mann oder? Also ich würde das hier -", sagte er und ergriff ihre Hand um sie sich in den Schritt zu legen. "- eindeutig als harte Latte bezeichnen. Du etwa nicht?"  
Hermione lief knallrot an und versuchte ihre Hand von seinen Genitalien zu nehmen doch hielt er sie eisern fest.

"Okay, okay, ich habe es verstanden. Bitte lass meine Hand los", flehte sie schamhaft.

"Nur, wenn du die Tatsache akzeptierst, dass ein Mann sehr auf äußerlich Reize reagiert", forderte er und rieb ihre Hand weiter über seinen Schritt.

"Blaise!", empörte sie sich und zog an ihrem Arm.

"Sag es, oder deine Hand verhilft mir gleich noch zu weitaus mehr, als nur zu einer Latte", sagte er ohne Skrupel und verstärkte den Druck.  
Ihr war unerträglich heiß, noch nie hatte sie einen Jungen - Mann, so berührt. Es machte ihr Angst und bereitete ihr auch Freude. In ihrem gesamten Körper kribbelte es und sie wünschte sich schon fast, es würde nicht enden. Ganz leicht nickte sie mit dem Kopf und wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen dieses berauschende Gefühl. Blaise beobachtete sie sehr genau, ihre Hand auf seinem Penis zu spüren war einfach Klasse und wie es schien fand sie gefallen daran.

Auf ihren Wangen bildeten sich kreisrunde, rote Flecke, in ihren braunen Augen glitzerte es wissbegierig, so als hätte sie ein Buch entdeckt welches sie noch nicht kennt. Und da, kam es ihm nur so vor oder bewegte sie wirklich ihre Finger am seine Erregung? Er löste den Druck um ihr Handgelenk und stellte fest, das sein Gefühl ihn nicht belogen hatte. Ihre Hand bewegte sich von ganz alleine, Blaise konnte das aufkommende Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.  
Hermione kam in eine Art Rausch, sie spürte welche Macht sie über Blaise haben konnte und wie sehr ihm das gefiel was sie Tat.

"Hermione, du solltest besser jetzt aufhören, bevor es zu spät ist", sagte er rau um ihr bewusst zu machen was sie hier gerade tat. Etwas zögerlich strich ihre Hand hoch zu seinem festen Bauch und wie magisch fand sie den Weg zurück zu seinem harten Stück Fleisch. Erneut stöhnte Blaise auf und verursachte in Hermione ein wohlig, kribbeliges Gefühl, welches sich in ihrem Schritt zu bündeln schien.

"Hermione bitte, hör auf!", stöhnte er schwer atmend.

"Und wenn ich gar nicht aufhören will?", schnurrte sie und kam ihm näher.  
Blitzschnell griff Blaise nach ihr, drehte sich auf dem Bett mit ihr, so dass er auf ihr zu liegen kam. Missachtete ihren erschrockenen Aufschrei und küsste sie. Nach dem ersten Schock, schlang sie die Arme um seinen athletischen Körper und genoss mit allen Sinne Blaise.  
Niemals war es so mit Ron gewesen schoss es ihr noch kurz durch den Kopf, bevor sie ihr denken für eine gewisse Zeit abstellte.

Hinterher konnte sie nicht mehr sagen wie lange sie sich küssten, doch war es ihr auch egal. Blaise war zärtlich und liebevoll zu ihr, er streichelte sie fast überall und ließ Hermione alles ausprobieren wozu sie Lust hatte. Ohne Scham hatte sie sich von ihm, bis auf die Unterwäsche, entkleiden lassen, selbst das Schuhe ausziehen hatte er zelebriert. Ebenso hatte sie Spaß daran Blaise zu entkleiden und erkunden, den Slytherin überhaupt anzuschauen war schon ein Hochgenuss. Vom Sport gestählte Muskeln, kein Gramm Fett war zu entdecken, herrlich gebräunte Haut und überaus gepflegt. Wenn Hermione ihn mit Ron verglich verblasste dieser sogleich, an diesen Mann kam der Gryffindor körperlich wie geistig nicht heran. Hermione bekam gar nicht genug von seinem Körper, es kam sogar dazu das sie ihm zu seinem Orgasmus verhalf und völlig erstaunt betrachtete sie seinen Körper und Reaktionen dabei.

Ihr eigener Körper glühte vor Erregung, doch kannte sie dieses Gefühl nicht wirklich und sie wunderte sich sehr das ihr noch wärmer wurde, wenn Blaise sie berührte. Sie wollte sogar von ihm berührt werden, es schien ihr als würde etwas fehlen, wenn er sie nicht anfasste.  
Blaise wagte gar nicht sie weiter zu drängen, doch schmiegte sie sich so erotisch an seinem Körper, so dass seine Hände von ganz alleine anfingen sie weiter auszuziehen. Ermutigt, weil sie ihn nicht daran hinderte machte er weiter.  
Liebkoste ihre frei gewordenen Brüste und vernahm mit Freude die kleinen Seufzer die sie von sich gab, wenn er ihre Brustwarzen in den Mund nahm und daran saugte. Ihr Anblick verhalf ihm wieder zu einer Erektion und er wagte gar nicht daran zu denken das sie ihm gestatten würde sich in ihr zu versenken.  
Für Blaise wurde es Zeit die Notbremse zu ziehen, bis jetzt hatte sie ihr knappes Höschen noch an, auch wenn er tierisch scharf darauf war es ihr auszuziehen. Hatte sie sich auch hier rasiert? Beine und Achseln hatte sie enthaart, dies war ihm schon aufgefallen. Er bemerkte ihre Verwunderung, als sie ihm seine Unte

rhose auszog. Sein Schambereich war total rasiert und zum einen war es ihr Fremd und zum anderen hatte sie nicht gedacht das auch Männer sich in diesem Bereich pflegten.

"Mione, wir sollten jetzt besser aufhören", flüsterte er mit schwerer Stimme.

"Nein, bitte mach weiter", wisperte sie lusttrunken und zog an seinen Händen. Blaise stützte sich über ihr ab und sah in ihre lustverschleierten Augen.

"Mione, wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhören dann schlafen wir miteinander. Möchtest du das?", fragte er sie leise.

"Ja. Du kannst mich doch nicht so heiß machen und jetzt einfach liegen lassen, wenn du das tust Zabini, dann bist du ein toter Mann", knurrte sie energisch und zog ihn zu sich runter um ihn zu küssen.

Seine Erregung an ihrem Körper zu spüren turnte sie noch mehr an und sie vertiefte den Kuss. In Blaise drehte sich alles, weil ein Sturm der Gefühle losbrach und ihn nicht mehr klar denken ließ.  
Sein Widerstand brach und seine Hände fingen wieder an sie zu streicheln und es schien ihr zu gefallen, denn sie bog sich ihm entgegen.  
Schwer atmend küsste er sich über ihre Brüste tiefer nach unter, umzüngelte ihren Bauchnabel und erntete ein wohliges Grollen als er seine Zunge in den Nabel eintauchte. Eine Gänsehaut ran ihm vom Nacken bis zum Po hinab und es spornte ihn nur noch mehr an, er wollte diesen Ton immer wieder hören.

An ihrem Höschen, sah er fragend zu ihr auf, Hermione nickte und er entledigte sie ihres letzten Kleidungsstückes.  
Blaise nahm sich Zeit und betrachtete ihr ordentlich rasiertes Dreieck, wobei er sachte ihre langen Beine streichelte.  
Hermione hatte jede Scham abgelegt, sie fühlte sich wohl bei Blaise und sie vertraute ihm. Sein Blick war träumerisch und sie hoffte er würde sie endlich von diesem drängenden Druck in ihrem Schritt befreien. Ganz leicht öffnete sie die Beine und hörte wie er scharf die Luft einatmete, anscheint tat sie instinktiv das Richtige und so hob sie ihre Hand und bat ihn zu ihr zu kommen. Doch Blaise hatte etwas anderes vor, seine rechte Hand wanderte an ihrem Bein höher und höher, seinem Ziel immer dichter kommend. Vorsichtig strich er über ihren Venushügel und strich durch ihre Schamlippen. Hermione seufzte erfreut auf und bat um mehr, was er auch sogleich erfüllte.

Sie war schon so feucht von ihrem zärtlichen Vorspiel und so stimulierte er ihren empfindlichen Knopf und drang immer wieder mal mit dem Finger in sie ein. Ihre kleinen spitzen Lusttöne stachelten ihn weiter an und er konnte sich nicht zügeln und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre Scham. Ein spitzer, erstaunter Schrei entwich ihr, doch ließ sie es nicht zu das Blaise sich zurückzog, was ihn zum Grinsen brachte. Und so liebkoste, neckte er sie weiter mit seiner Zunge und den Fingern bis sie sich unter ihm aufbäumte und von ihrem allerersten Orgasmus übermannt wurde.  
Blaise legte sich neben Hermione und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Bauch.

"Wow!", stieß sie dann nach langer Atempause aus und strahlte ihn verliebt an.

"Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte er leise.

"Ja, danke, es war wunderschön", wisperte sie und umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen um ihn zu küssen.

"Hmm, ich liebe es wenn du das machst", murmelte er und zog sie dichter an sich heran. Seine Worte ließen sie lächeln und nicht nur die, auch seine heiße Erregung an ihrem Bauch.

"Da ist ja einer noch immer ganz scharf, oder?", fragte sie leise und ihre Hand glitt langsam über seinen gestählten Bauch hinab zu seinem Glied.

"Granger, du spielst gewaltig mit dem Feuer, wenn du das nicht unterlässt dann passiert heute noch mehr", knurrte er und genoss ihre kleine zarte Hand auf seinem pochendem Penis. Hermione neigte sich näher zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte:

"Und was, wenn ich noch mehr als das von eben möchte? Wirst du mir alles geben?" Blaise stockte der Atem, wie verrucht sie doch sein konnte, schwer zu glauben das Hermione noch nie Sex gehabt hatte.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er und schaute ihr tief in die Augen um darin lesen zu können.

"Ja, ich will es jetzt und mit dir. Küss mich bitte", wisperte sie und Blaise erkannte die Wahrheit.

"Bei Merlin, Potter bringt mich um!", stöhnte er und das aus zweierlei Gründen. Hermiones Hand hatte nicht aufgehört ihn weiter zu stimulieren.

"Harry geht das hier einen Scheißdreck an. Oder bin ich dir für Sex nicht gut genug?", fauchte sie beleidigt und enttäuscht.

"Was?! Nein! Nein Hermione, wenn du es wirklich willst dann machen wir weiter", sagte er eilig und zog sie dichter an sich.

"Gut, dann quatsch nicht, sondern küss mich", forderte sie und ließ ihre Lippen von ihm erobern.

Blaise löste ihre Hand von seiner schon hämmernden Erregung, er hatte Angst das er gleich schon wieder kommen würde, wenn sie weiter mit ihrer Handmassage machte. Seine Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und Hermione hatte das Gefühl das seine Hände überall waren.  
Er ließ keinen Millimeter ungeküsst und streichelte stetig hinterher, alles drehte sich schon in ihrem Kopf und als er ihre empfindsame Stelle in ihrer Scham küsste wölbte sie sich stöhnend auf. Ein Finger erkundete ihren Eingang und kurz darauf küsste er sie heiß und fordernd auf ihre bebenden Lippen. Er schmeckte anderes als vorher und sie realisierte das es ihr eigener Geschmack war. Es ließ sie wohlig zittern und sie vertiefte den Kuss, zog ihn dichter zu sich und spürte seinen harten Penis ganz dicht an ihrem feuchten Eingang.

Immer wilder wurden seine Küsse und sie räkelte sich stärker an ihm und sehnte den Moment herbei an dem er endlich in sie stoßen würde.  
Blaise wagte es fasst gar nicht sie zu nehmen doch gelangte seine Beherrschung an ein nahes Ende. Ihre heißen, reibenden Bewegungen raubten ihm die letzte Kraft der Beherrschung und er musste sich stark Konzentrieren um nicht ungestüm in sie zu dringen.  
Er löste sich etwas von ihr und sah ihr schwer atmend in die glitzernden Augen.

"Jetzt?", fragte er leise.

"Ja! Mach schon", antwortete sie ungeduldig und brachten ihn zum Grinsen.

"Wie Ihr wünscht My Lady", meinte er untertänigst und küsste sie kurz.  
Blaise wollte ihr in die Augen schauen, wenn er in sie eindrang. Mit seiner Hand half er sich selbst, besser vor ihre Vulva zu kommen und ganz langsam drang er in sie ein. In ihrem Inneren war es feucht und heiß, sein Penis zuckte schon freudig, doch gestatte er sich noch nicht diesem drängenden Pochen nachzugeben. Hermione stöhnte leise auf und ihr fielen die Augen zu, sie krallte sich an seinen Armen fest.  
Er war noch nicht weit eingedrungen da zog er sich wieder zurück nur um wieder sanft in sie zu stoßen. Noch war sie immer noch Jungfrau, doch wollte sie seine ganze Länge in sich spüren und so riss sie ihre Augen auf und sah ihn an.

"Vögelst du mich bitte richtig!", forderte sie heftig und Blaise stockte der Atem.

"Vulgäres Weibstück!", stieß er aus. Doch kam er ihrer Bitte nach, mit einem gekonnten Ruck durchbrach er ihr Jungfernhäutchen, ließ ihr keine Zeit den Schmerz auszukosten denn er versenkte sich immer wieder gewaltig in ihr. Sie wand sich und stöhnte unter ihm, stachelte Blaise weiter an und er ließ alle Beherrschtheit fallen und drängte immer wieder heftig in sie. Wie eine Explosion kam ihm ihr Orgasmus vor und auch er kam wie ein Orkan.  
So heftig hatte er sich noch nie in einer Frau ergossen, total erschöpft sank er neben ihr aufs Laken.  
In Hermione Körper kribbelte bis in die kleinste Zelle, eine wohlige Wärme ergriff sie und total zufrieden kuschelte sie sich an den schwer atmenden Blaise. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie drehte sich schläfrig um.  
Doch funktionierte ihr Hirn wieder einwandfrei und dort klingelten sämtliche Alarmglocken. Schreckhaft setzte sie sich auf und starrte den erstaunt dreinschauenden Blaise an. Dem wurde bewusst was ihr wohl gerade durch den Kopf ging und er schwang sich ohne ein Wort aus dem Bett. Nackt wie er war verließ er ihr Zimmer und kurze Zeit später erschien er wieder mit einer Phiole in der Hand. Blaise setzte sich neben Hermione und gab ich das kleine Glasgefäß.

"Hier, damit passiert dir nichts", sagte er liebevoll und strich ihre verwühlten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Woher wusstest du was mit mir los ist?", fragte sie überrascht und entkorkte das Fläschchen.

"Dein Gesicht ist wie ein Buch, man kann darin lesen. Nun trink", antwortete er grinsend und streichelte ihren Arm.  
Hermione trank alles aus und legte sich zurück in die Kissen.

"Danke. Verrätst du mir noch, wieso du so etwas in deinen Räumen hast?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Glaubst du ich habe Lust jetzt schon Vater zu werden? Nein, der Trank ist einfach zu brauen und ich vertraue nicht darauf das die Frauen wirklich verhüten."

"Oh, du bist ja misstrauisch", murmelte sie.

"Mit Recht, Hermione. Auch wir haben vorhin nicht an Verhütung gedacht. Oder wolltest du schon Mutter werden?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wie lange danach kann man diesen Trank einnehmen?"

"Zwölf Stunden, ansonsten könntest du schwanger sein."

"Und wenn man diesen Trank genommen hat, verhütet er dann weiter oder ist es nur für die Verhütung danach gedacht?"

"Nein, du kannst ihn auch vorher nehmen und er hält dann achtundvierzig Stunden, danach muss er wieder neu eingenommen werden. Ich gebe dir gerne das Rezept, damit du dir diesen Trank selbst herstellen kannst", sagte er freundlich.

"Danke, deshalb habe ich nicht gefragt", sagte sie weich und zog ihn zu sich.

"Nein? Weshalb dann?", neckte er sie und betrachtete ihre geschwollenen Lippen.

"Hmm, vielleicht könntest du mir noch ein wenig zeigen was Männer noch so gerne mögen und ein paar andere Varianten des Geschlechtsaktes", schnurrte sie willig und rieb ihre Brüste an seinem Körper.

"Oh Merlin, welch Angebot bietet sich mir hier?", stöhnte er gespielt empört, doch küsste er Hermione sofort.

An diesem restlichen Wochenende tauchten Blaise und Hermione nicht mehr in der großen Halle oder woanders auf. Hermione war wie auch sonst eine schnell lernende Schülerin und ihren ersten Blow Job bestand sie mit Bestnoten. Wenn Blaise nur daran dachte dann kribbelte es wieder unter seiner Kopfhaut. Sonntagabend lagen sie in seinem Bett und schmusten müde und glücklich miteinander.

"Wie geht es nun weiter?", fragte Hermione nach einem langen Moment der Stille.

"Was meinst du?", kam es schläfrig von Blaise.

"Na mit uns? War das jetzt nur ein Wir-vögeln-Granger-besinnungslos-Wochenende oder war es mehr?", fragte sie ängstlich.  
Blaise wurde schlagartig wach und schaute diesen zarten ängstlichen Körper neben sich an. Sie wagte nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Mione, schau mich bitte an", bat er leise und sie hob den Kopf um ihn ansehen zu können.

"Ich hatte bis jetzt nur flüchtige Sexabenteuer, ich wollte nie mehr von den Frauen als ihren Körper. Doch bei dir ist es ganz anders. Du hast dich in meinem Kopf eingenistet, du gehst mir unter die Haut und mein Körper ist ganz verrückt nach dir. Mir ist der Sex mit einer Frau noch nie so ins Hirn gebrannt worden wie mit dir. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen je wieder eine andere anzufassen. Vorhin ist mir bewusst geworden, du bist die Richtige für mich. Ich liebe dich", er wagte sich weit aus dem Fenster doch hoffte Blaise das es Hermione auch so ging.  
Ohne ein weiters Wort schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste sich an ihn, sie zitterte vor Freude. "Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr und dann küssten sie sich.

Unendlich lange schien der Kuss, doch heizte er die Stimmung an und fand ein Ende in der Vereinigung ihrer Körper.  
Spät in der Nacht schliefen sie eng aneinander geschmiegt ein, beide mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Am Montag erschienen sie Hand in Hand in der großen Halle, bevor jeder zu seinem Tisch ging küssten sie sich und schlagartig herrschte Stille in dem großen Saal.  
Fröhlich Grüßend setzte sich Hermione zu ihren Freunden an den Tisch und griff herzhaft in den Brötchenkorb.  
An diesem Tag wurde in der Schule heftig über das neuste Pärchen diskutiert.

Harry musste erst von Ginny zur Vernunft gebracht werden, danach akzeptierte er Hermiones Wahl.  
Ron schlug im Jungenschlafsaal vor Wut alles kurz und klein und verließ nach einem heftigen Streitgespräch mit Hermione, Ginny und Harry die Schule.  
Draco bedrängte Blaise ihm alles von Hermione zu erzählen doch da stieß er auf Granit.  
Mit der Zeit freundeten sich alle mit dieser Beziehung an und es gelang sogar eine Party nur aus Slytherins und Gryffindors ohne Mord und Todschlag veranstalten zu können. Minerva McGonagall sah dies mit großem Wohlwollen, so wurde endlich die Feindschaft der beiden Häuser beigelegt.

Und Hermione war mit ihrem Blaise sehr glücklich.  
Fünf Jahre später heirateten sie im Kreise ihrer Familien, mit Draco und Harry als ihre Trauzeugen. Anderthalb Jahre später brachte Hermione ein kleines Mädchen auf die Welt, sie bekam den Namen Dorkas Jane Zabini.  
Hermione und Blaise waren die glücklichsten und stolzesten Eltern der Welt.

Ende

07.10.2008 16:08


End file.
